


Easily Broken, Hard to Repair

by Trelhu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu
Summary: When Bucky gets a new partner in crime, not Steve, even though he's still the winter soldier he knows she needs protection. So as soon as he can he gets them out. They live for a few years in a safe house before they're found. But by who?





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything from the MCU!!! I only own my OFC and her storyline!!!  
Warning! This chapter contains mentions of rape, there is nothing explicit though.  
Also, this doesn’t necessarily follow the actual storyline as I haven’t watched all the movies yet. But I’m working on it!

The Asset was led through the damp hallways to a cell, inside there sat a girl. She couldn’t be more than sixteen or seventeen and she was staring blankly at the wall. She did look up when the guards unlocked the door and an expression of pure terror flashed across her face. But they didn’t come in, simply pushed the Asset inside making him stumble.

“Who are you?” The girl questioned.

“Meet your new partner.” A guard sneered back “You’re a team now, so get used to each other.”

The guards slammed the door shut, cackling, and walked off. The Asset couldn’t remember much of anything, but he knew he’d never had a partner before.

“Who are you?” The girl asked again.

Bucky didn’t respond, unsure how to answer, who was he? Hell if he knew. All he knew was to follow the mission.

Not fazed by her new cellmate’s lack of an answer, the girl shrugged “Take that bed.” She ordered.

She tossed a ratty blanket at him and he caught it easily. He sat down on the bed and watched as the girl went back to staring at the wall. He looked at the spot she was watching but could see nothing special about it.

After a few hours a guard came back and grabbed the girl, dragging her off to God knows what kind of torture. She was gone for hours but the Asset could hear her screams the whole time. When she came back, she was pale, shaky, and covered in bruises. The girl was thrown into the cell and clearly in so much pain she could barely move.

It was strange, but the first emotion the Asset had felt in a long time came to the surface. A caring feeling, that made him want to protect this girl, she was supposed to be his partner. So, he moved towards her and tried to lay a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. He quickly withdrew his hand.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

“Not…your…fault.” The girl gasped out the words.

The Asset, instead of trying to move her to the small bed, as she was clearly in to much pain, brought a blanket and a pillow over. Gently, he tucked the pillow under her head and the tattered blanket around her body. She still shivered but he couldn’t do much more.

As he turned to go back to his own bed he heard her quiet voice “Thank you.” She whispered.

Their first mission together was rough to say the least. The Asset discovered that Subject Artemis, as the girl was called by the guards, was powerful. Very powerful. She had power over light and was very strong, almost as strong as he was. Their mission had been to take out a lowly diplomat who had been causing trouble for HYDRA.

They had easily taken him down and finished their mission with ease, it was the aftermath that was the problem. A few of the Avengers showed up, almost catching the pair. They escaped and had to steal a few cars to get to their rendezvous location. But they were late, and that meant punishment.

They were dragged apart and the Asset was taken to a chamber where he was tortured. When he returned to the cell, Subject Artemis still wasn’t back. He listened closely and heard her screams of pain and fear. His heart ached for her, she was so young, she didn’t deserve to be hurt like this. A plan started forming in his mind, a plan of escape.

It happened so fast, there was an attack on the compound the partners were being held in. The Asset had begun remembering things from his life before HYDRA. His name was James Buchanan Barns, Bucky. His best friend was Steve Rodgers. And he had to get Subject Artemis out of there.

She was still unconscious after a particularly rough punishment and Bucky gently lifted her in his arms and ran, ran for their lives, ran as fast as he could through falling debris and fire. He held Subject Artemis close, protecting her from the smoke and dust. Out a window, he could see a woman and a man. He ducked quickly to hide from their view.

He waited until he deemed it safe to leave, after the blasts had stopped firing and the dust had stopped falling. He stole a car from the garage in the base and drove as quickly as he could out of the area. 

Subject Artemis began to wake up as they were in the car. She panicked slightly until she saw Bucky.

“Hey, its okay.” He told her “We’re safe now. We’re out of that place, out of their control.”

Subject Artemis tilted her head to the side in confusion, clearly asking what he meant. She had stopped talking a week ago, seeming afraid of him.

“We’re going to a safe house I know in Romania, we’ll be safe there.” Bucky told her “There was an attack on the compound, I grabbed you and got out.”

This was the most he’d said to her ever and she was clearly surprised.

In the quietest voice Bucky had ever heard she asked “What do I call you now? You’re no longer the Asset.”

“Call me…” Bucky paused, what did he want to be called? “James or Bucky, whichever you want. What about you, do you still want to be Artemis?”

She shook her head violently but didn’t speak.

“Well, I need something to call you.”

“Amelia.” She whispered after some thought “Call me Amelia.”

“Amelia?” Bucky asked and she nodded “Nice, I like it.”

They rode in silence until they had to ditch the car, they stole another one in the next town they came to but it was quite a hike to get there. Amelia was limping and clearly in pain but not complaining. Bucky felt bad for her but knew she wouldn’t want pity so he stayed silent.

While Bucky found a car, Amelia stole them some clothes and food. They continued on their long journey for days on end, the minutes stretching to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, until they had no idea how long it had been. It seemed to take an eternity.

Finally, they reached the safehouse and Bucky turned off the car. Amelia was asleep in the backseat, with a sigh Bucky moved to put his real hand on her shoulder, not wanting to scare her with his metal arm. Still when she awoke she jumped and tensed under his touch.

“It’s okay.” He told her “I’m not going to hurt you.”

She nodded, her face pale and didn’t speak.

“Can you walk? We’re here.”

She nodded again and got up out of the car. They walked to the building, which was more of a warehouse than a real home, and Bucky opened the door. Inside was a small bed, a couch, some kitchen appliances, and absolutely nothing else.

“It’s not much, but it’ll have to do until we can get into town and get some stuff.” Bucky sighed “You take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Amelia shook her head “No,” She whispered “I’m smaller, I’ll take the couch.”

“You are exhausted, take the bed.”

“No.” Amelia plopped down on the couch and promptly curled up into a ball and her breathing slowed.

Stunned, Bucky sighed “All right then.”

That night Bucky woke up to Amelia’s screams. She was shrieking and sobbing, begging someone not to do…something.

“God, what did they do to you, Doll?” 

Bucky tried to wake her up and soothe her but she was shaking so hard and seemed so afraid that he didn’t want to accidentally hurt her. Suddenly she shot bolt upright, gasping and panting.

“No,” She started to scramble away from him but fell off the couch “No, please, don’t.”

“Doll, I’m not here to hurt you.” Bucky promised “You’re safe. It’s Bucky, it’s James. Remember?”

“Bucky?” She asked and he nodded. 

With a sob she fell, collapsing into herself and folding like paper. Bucky caught her gently and lifted her up. He laid her softly on the bed and let her cry herself to sleep, gently stroking her hair, soothing her. 

The next morning he woke up to find Amelia’s hand in his and her curled up like a cat at his side. He slowly moved away, not wanting to wake her, and started moving about the kitchen area making breakfast. He heard her wake up and yawn, she gently padded into the “kitchen” and gave him a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up last night.” She whispered. 

“Doll, you don’t need to be sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?” Bucky asked gently.

Amelia shook her head slowly “Not…not yet. Can we have breakfast first?”  
“Of course, there isn’t much, but I managed to piece together something edible. I’ll go shopping later.”

“Okay.” Amelia ducked her head as she ate only a third of the plate Bucky had put together for her.

“Doll, you need to eat.” Bucky told her “You’re wasting away. I’m worried, just try to eat a little more.” He pleaded.

She nodded and took a few more bites but that was all she could manage.

“Okay, if that’s all you can eat right now that’s okay.” Bucky sighed “Do you wanna talk now?”

“I guess I can.” Amelia moved over to the bed and sat down, Bucky followed her.

“So, what did they do to you? You don’t have to tell me everything right now, just what you’re comfortable with.” Bucky assured her.

Amelia took a long, deep, shaky breath before beginning her tale “I was brought in when I was five years old. My parents sold me to them for drugs and stuff. They would…do experiments on me. That was all for a few years. But then when I got older they, the guards, started to…um…touch me and say things to me.”

“What sort of things?” Bucky could feel the anger and fear rising in his chest, what could they have said to her that scared her so badly?

“Um…That they thought I’d be good to…” She hiccuped back a sob “You know…”

“No, I don’t. What do you mean?”

“I mean they wanted to rape me!” Amelia burst out, then she clapped her hands over her mouth and dissolved in sobs.

Bucky was stunned, sure he knew rape could happen to anyone. But who would want to hurt a girl so young and kind? His anger bubbled dangerously close to the surface. Not anger at her, he would never blame her or be upset with her. No, it was anger at the guards who had hurt her and scared her so much.

He reached out tenderly “And did they?” He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

With another hiccup she nodded once, sharply.

Bucky inhaled sharply, almost drawing his hand away from her. But he caught himself and softly put his hand on her shoulder.

“That never should have happened to you, darlin’” He whispered.

She sighed as tears streamed down her cheeks “But it did. I must’ve done something to deserve it.”

“Listen to me.” Bucky ordered, taking her by the shoulders “You did not deserve it. You could never do anything to deserve that. You are beautiful and kind and gentle. They can never hurt you again.” He wrapped her in his arms in a gentle hug.

Amelia tensed slightly under his grip but quickly softened and melted into the hug.

They spent two years in the safehouse, Amelia slowly gaining back the weight she’d lost at HYDRA and Bucky regaining his memories bit by bit. They had food and water, beds and blankets now. The nights were hard though. Amelia would often wake up screaming or in tears, Bucky would wake up in a cold sweat or shivering no matter how many blankets he piled on.

They helped each other though, soothing the one in pain. Their partnership had blossomed into a close friendship. They loved each other, in a friendly way. 

Everything ended one fateful day when Amelia was out getting groceries. She had just finished loading her arms with the bags of food and was walking out of the store when she saw him. Captain America. She almost dropped the bags but a hand caught them before they could hit the ground.

“Can I help?” Asked Captain America.

She tilted her head slightly, pretending not to understand.

“With the bags, you’ve got an awful lot.” He tried to clarify.

“Oh, um, no, no thank you. I’m fine.” She whispered.

“Are you sure?” His face crinkled with worry at the fear in her eyes, she’d barely talked to anyone but Bucky for years.

“Yes.” She ducked her head and scurried away.

Steve watched her walk away, looking around skittishly. Concerned, he decided to follow her, if only to make sure she was okay. The poor girl looked so afraid and she couldn’t be more than 19 years old. Steve thought maybe she was being abused at home but shook that thought away, maybe she was just scared to meet a superhero. He followed her to an abandoned looking warehouse, hiding as she looked around nervously before entering. He snuck to a window and looked in.

Inside there was a man with his back to the window with long brown hair. The girl quickly dropped the bags of food on the ground and ran over to him. Steve’s super-soldier hearing picked up a quiet sentence.

“He’s here.”


	2. He's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve follows the strange girl he met in town back to an abandoned warehouse, inside he finds his oldest friend, Bucky. Sadly, their reunion is interrupted by panic attacks and Iron Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything from the MCU!!!  
Warning!!! This chapter contains mentions of rape! If it is a trigger for you please don’t read.

“He’s here.” Amelia whispered to Bucky.

“Who?” He tried to move but Amelia’s grip on his arm was strong.

“Captain America! He was in town, he talked to me, he followed me.” She shook slightly “James, do you want to see him?”

Bucky swallowed before he whispered “He’s here? At the safe house?”

“Yes! Please, if you don’t want to see him, I’ll kill the light and we can get away. If you do, well, then he’s watching through the window.”

Bucky twisted and looked at the window making Steve duck, but not before he saw the man’s face. God, he looked just like Bucky. But it couldn’t be Bucky, could it? If it was then who was the girl with him? Why did she seem so scared?

The window opened above him. Steve looked up to meet the face of his oldest friend.

“Um…hi?” He tried.

“It is you.” His voice sounded just like Bucky’s too.

“Do I know you?” Steve asked and the man’s face fell “I mean, you look just like my dead friend so obviously I know you, but are you…?”

“Yes.”

“Bucky?”

“Steve.” 

Steve stood up “Can I…Can I come in?”

Bucky looked back at the girl Steve had followed who was shivering slightly but had a small, if frightened, smile on her face “That okay with you, doll?”

She nodded silently. Steve ran around the building to the door he’d seen the girl go in and shoved it open. He raced to Bucky and embraced him tightly.

“God, I missed you.” Steve muttered into Bucky’s long hair.

“I missed you too, buddy.”

They stayed like that for a while. Both men heard the girl leave, presumably to give them privacy, and Bucky shifted nervously making Steve release him.

“Are you okay?” He began checking his friend all over for cuts or bruises.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Bucky glanced at the door the girl had gone through.

“Who is she?” Steve asked following his gaze “Is she dangerous?”

“No!” Bucky said sternly “No, she’s not dangerous, she’s like me.”

“What do you mean?”

Bucky sighed and ran a hand over his face “You’d better sit down.”

He led Steve to the couch and sat him down. He told him everything, from what he did to Howard Stark to the tortures he’d endured while under HYDRA’s control. But, he didn’t say anything about Amelia, only that she’d been his partner for a while and they’d escaped together.

“My God, Bucky, I’m so sorry.” Steve had tears running down his cheeks “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Bucky said, waving him off.

“Still…so, what’s her story?”

“I don’t know if I can tell you that.” Bucky averted his gaze “Gosh, what time is it?”

Steve checked his watch “Around two in the morning, why?”

“I’m gonna check on Amelia real quick.” Bucky stood up and headed towards the door the girl, Amelia, had gone through.

Before he could touch the doorknob a scream tore through the air. Within a second Bucky was through the door with Steve hot on his heels. Amelia was curled up in a ball with the sheets tight around her body. 

She was shrieking like a banshee, pleading and begging “No! No, please no!”

Bucky had almost reached her when Steve pulled him back “Buck, what’s wrong with her?”

“She’s having a nightmare! Let go of me! I can help her.” Bucky pleaded.

Steve stared at him for a moment, a long agonizing moment, before he released his friend.

Bucky was instantly holding the girl, stroking her hair and whispering to her. Only with his super hearing could Steve hear what he was saying.

“Shh, doll, it’s okay. You’re safe, they’re gone, they’ll never touch you again.” 

Her eyes flew open and settled on Steve standing in the doorway. She scuttled backwards off the bed, landing with a loud thump.

“Amelia!” Bucky cried “It’s okay, it’s Steve. Remember Steve? He’s a friend.”

But Amelia was shuffling back towards the corner, pushing herself into it, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Bucky turned to Steve “You need to leave. Please, please just out of the room. Just so I can calm her down.”

“Buck, I don’t think you should be alone with her.” Steve whispered.

“Get out!” Bucky gently shoved his friend out of the room and slammed the door.

Steve tried the door but found it locked, he leaned in to look through the keyhole and try to listen.

Inside Bucky was approaching Amelia slowly, hands up showing that he was unarmed “It’s okay, doll. It’s me, just me. It’s Bucky.”

She slowly stopped shaking and trying to become one with the wall. 

“Bucky?” She whispered “Oh, God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Shh, don’t be sorry, it’s okay.”

Then Steve kicked down the door.

Amelia again tried to merge with the wall. Shaking and stuttering out apologies and begging him to not come any closer.

“Steve!” Bucky shouted “I told you to stay out while I helped her.”

“Who are you?” Steve asked calmly.

But Amelia was to afraid to answer. Bucky stood up and blocked Steve from getting any closer. Steve tried to push past but his friend was to strong and stubborn.

“Stop!” Bucky shouted making Amelia whimper in fright “You’re scaring her. You’re making it worse.”

“Move, Bucky!”

“No!” Bucky threw a punch at Steve’s face, knocking him out “Oops!” He rushed back to Amelia “It’s okay now, doll, you’re never going to be hurt again. I promise.”

After a while, Amelia calmed down and fell back asleep. Bucky picked Steve up and put him on the couch, then he had to wait for his friend to wake up.

An hour later Steve stirred and grumbled “Ouch…”

“Sorry, punk, but you weren’t helping the situation.” Bucky had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

“What were you thinking?” Steve sighed.

“I remember asking you that more than a few times.” Bucky chuckled softly “Look, when Amelia has a nightmare and it triggers a panic attack, she isn’t dangerous. She’s scared and afraid, someone she doesn’t know bursting in and threatening her does not help that.”

“God, that’s what was wrong with her?” Steve felt terrible “Well, now I feel awful.”

“You should. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

“I thought she was gonna attack you!”

“Look, in the morning, I’ll see if Amelia feels up to talking about her story. But I warn you, it’s almost worse than mine. She’s been through so much.” Bucky’s eyes were glazed with tears.

“Buck,” Steve paused “Do you…? Do you like her?”

“Of course, more than that, I love her. She’s like a angel, broken and hurt in so many ways, but her wings are perfect, she’s perfect.”

“Then I’m sure I’ll love her too.”

“You better.” Bucky joked.

The next morning Steve watched as Bucky made breakfast. Scrambling eggs, toasting bread, and spreading butter.

“You’ve gotten domesticated.” He teased.

“Gladly so.” Bucky smiled.

Amelia appeared in the doorway, stepping over the door Steve had kicked down the night before. She shivered slightly as she sat down at the table as far away from Steve as she could. The fear in her eyes made Steve feel horrible.

“Hey,” He said softly, she jumped even so “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you last night. I was worried about Bucky.”

Amelia nodded silently in understanding. She really did understand, she knew her panic attacks could make her seem dangerous.

Steve looked down, unsure what to say next. Luckily he didn’t have to worry because Bucky set down a plate of toast and eggs in front of him and Amelia. Steve immediately started scarfing down the food, glancing at Amelia as she pushed the food around her plate, not really eating any of it.

“Doll,” Bucky begged “Please eat. You’re still underweight after two years here, you need to gain a little weight so you’re more than just skin and bones.”

“You’ve been here for two years?” Steve asked.

“Two years, six months, and thirteen days.” Amelia whispered, making it the first time she’d talked to Steve.

The men stared at her for a moment. 

Then Bucky smiled at her sadly “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

They shared a teary smile.

After they finished their food, Bucky led Amelia to the couch. 

“Doll, I know this is hard, but I think we should tell Steve what happened to you. He can help, and he won’t judge you.” 

Amelia shuddered and sighed before replying “Okay, I guess.” She turned to face Steve, eyes downcast “In HYDRA, I was used as a test subject at first. I was sold to them when I was five years old by my parents. They tried their serums and such on me before using them on their other soldiers.”

“Is that all they did?” Steve asked kindly.

Amelia looked helplessly at Bucky before continuing “No. As I got older the guards started making comments and touching me. Within a few months I was raped. After that first time they used me as little more than a toy for their pleasure.” Tears spilled over her cheeks.

“Oh…oh God…” Steve gasped “That’s sick, that’s disgusting and awful. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m doing better now, but I still have the nightmares.” Amelia sighed “That’s what happened last night.”

“And I made everything worse, oh my lord, I’m sorry.” Steve realized and buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly, the ceiling was blasted away.

“’Sup Cap.”

“Oh crud.” Steve muttered “I forgot to check in.”

“Damn right you did.” Tony Stark floated down from the sky “What the hell are you doing in this place anyways?” 

Then he caught sight of Bucky who was shielding Amelia from falling debris.

“And who the hell are they?” Tony asked.

Amelia was trembling so hard she seemed to vibrate and Bucky was trying to calm her down.

“Tony!” Steve was tempted to punch the billionaire in the face “Stop, you’re scaring her.”

Tony disassembled his suit and stepped out of it “Geez, calm down, old man.”

“Tony.” Steve growled.

“What?” Tony asked, oblivious as usual “Is she okay?” He pointed at Amelia.

“She’s fine, it’s a panic attack, you scared her.” Bucky snarled at Tony “Who do you think you are? Blasting into our home like this?”

“Forgive me.” Tony mock bowed “Tony Stark. Iron Man.”

Bucky’s face drained of color “Stark?”

“Yeah, do I know you or something?”

Bucky averted his gaze “No, no you don’t.” 

Amelia shook harder and started to hyperventilate at Tony’s name, she knew the story of what the Winter Soldier had done to Howard Stark.

“Stay calm, doll.” Bucky started breathing exaggeratedly “Match my breathing, it’s okay.”

Tony moved closer “She need some medicine or something? I think I’ve got a sedative here somewhere. Ah, here it is.” He pulled out a needle and jabbed it into her arm.

Quickly she grew quiet and limp. 

Bucky seized Tony’s arm “What did you do to her?” His eyes were terrified.

“Simple sedative, she’ll wake up in an hour and feel so much better.” Tony whined loudly as Bucky squeezed his arm.

“No, she won’t.” He was panicking “The experiments they did to her, the reason she can’t have medicine like that, is we don’t know what it’ll do to her system. It could shut down completely!”

“Shit!” Tony quickly used his free arm to press his comms “Banner, we have a medical emergency, get your ass down here now!”

“No! No doctors!” Bucky cried “That’ll make her worse. When…if…she wakes up.”

“Well we have to do something. What do you suggest smart-ass?”

“We can’t call a doctor!” Bucky screamed “She’ll go into another panic attack! Don’t you understand? They’ve caused her so much pain!”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“I mean they did it too!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tony shouted.

“Tony,” A voice crackled over his comms “I’m outside, where’s the emergency?”

“Inside, you’ll see us pretty quick, we’re right inside.” Tony responded “Look, I know you’re against it, but she needs medical help. That’s not something any of us are equipped for, but my friend, Dr. Banner, he is. He can help.”

“You can trust him, Buck.” Steve put a hand on his friend’s shoulder “I promise.”

After a moment Bucky said “Fine. But he needs to be gone before she wakes up.”

Then, a short man with pale skin and a kindly crinkled face hurried through the door “Where’s the problem, Tony?”

Tony pointed at the limp body of Amelia on the floor.

“Shit.” Banner muttered “What happened to her?”

“This idiot,” Steve motioned to Tony “Gave her a sedative. But with the experiments she’s undergone, we don’t know the effect it’ll have on her body.”

“What kind of experiments?” Banner asked, examining her still body.

Steve shrugged helplessly and looked at Bucky.

“I don’t know, we never talked about what HYDRA did to us.”

“HYDRA?” Tony asked, a blaster appeared on his arm immediately “You’re HYDRA?” 

“Not anymore!” Bucky protested “We escaped.”

“Who are you exactly?” Tony asked, blaster still pointing at Bucky.

“My name is James Buchanan Barns, also known as Bucky. She’s called Amelia.”

“Um, guys,” Banner stood up “She needs more medical help than I can give here, it’s not a sterile environment and I don’t have all the tools I need. We’re gonna need to take her back to the ship.”

“Fine!” Bucky threw up his hands “Just, save her life. Please.”

Tony picked her up “I’ll take her and Banner to the ship, Steve you follow with your friend.”

“No, wait!” Bucky tried to stop them, but Tony had already flown away, the doctor clinging to his arm.

“It’s okay, Bucky.” Steve lifted his friend up “Get together any stuff you want to take with you, and we’ll go to the ship.”

“Okay.” Bucky sighed and started dashing around stuffing clothes into a small bag.


	3. Her Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is taken back to the Avenger's ship where she is treated for the sedative Tony gave her. She wakes up that night after a nightmare and Bucky and Steve, with her permission, tell Tony and Bruce her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything from the MCU!!!

Tony landed on the ship, Bruce Banner dropping to the floor and gagging “God I hate flying!” He coughed. 

“Well hurry up, we’ve got to get her help.” Tony hurried to the medical bay still carrying the limp body of the girl.

Banner followed closely behind still retching. When they reached the med bay Tony laid the girl down on one of the beds and Banner got to work right away. He washed his hands and put on gloves before drawing blood from her arm.

“Well?” Tony asked impatiently “Is she gonna make it?”

“Give me a second, Tony! I’m not technically a medical doctor!” Bruce said as he examined the blood under a microscope “Holy…Tony, you better take a look at this.”

“What?” Tony leaned in and peered through the eyepiece.

“Do you see that?”

“What does that mean?”

“Her blood cells are almost see through, it’s like the light just passes through them like they’re not there.”

“Shit!” Tony cursed “What does that mean for her?”

“Her blood seems to be flowing normally but her heart is very weak and she’s severely underweight. She should be okay if we keep monitoring her. But, Tony, what sedative did you give her?” Bruce asked.

“Just a light one, it was supposed to calm her down and help her sleep.”

“Okay, we’re lucky it wasn’t stronger then.”

Steve and the man from the warehouse burst into the medical bay, both with worried expressions on their faces.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Bucky asked.

“She should be fine, we’re gonna monitor her for a while though. She should wake up soon.” Banner explained.

Bucky pushed the doctor aside and moved to Amelia’s side, taking her hand “It’s gonna be okay, doll.” He whispered.

“Um…” Bucky seemed to have forgotten that the others were there so Tony cleared his throat “So…I’m Tony Stark, like I said. Who are you exactly?”

“Bucky.” He choked “And she’s Amelia.”

“Bucky?” Tony and Bruce turned to Steve “Your Bucky?”

“Um, yes.” 

“You better start explaining right now, Captain.” Tony warned “I thought he was supposed to be dead.”

“I met Amelia in town yesterday and followed her back to the warehouse you found us at. Bucky and I spent most of the night talking until Amelia had a nightmare that started a panic attack. I…” Steve ran a hand over his face “I messed up, I tried to stop Bucky helping her. He, uh, knocked me out.”

“Wow, you cold clocked the Captain?” Tony asked “Nice!”

“Shut up, Tony.” Steve growled “Anyways, when I woke up Bucky explained what had happened to me and then we had breakfast. Amelia came in and explained a little of what happened to her in HYDRA.”

“What happened to her?” Bruce asked.

Steve shared a look with Bucky who shook his head.

“I don’t think I can tell you that.” Steve sighed.

“And why not?” Tony asked.

“Because that’s how serious it is.” Steve shouted “What she’s been through…I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“I don’t understand.” Tony threw up his hands.

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Bucky muttered under his breath.

“What did you say?”

“You have no way of understanding what we went through, what she went through.” Bucky yelled “What they did to us there…it’s indescribable.”

“Bucky…?” A quiet voice asked.

Everyone spun to look at the body of the girl on the bed. She blinked and shivered, looking around. Her gaze settled on Bruce in a doctors coat. Immediately she shrieked and backed up on the bed, eyes wide with fear.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Bruce moved forward only to be blocked by Bucky.

“You need to get out.” He said softly “She hates doctors, she won’t calm down while you’re in here.”

“Okay.” Bruce quickly left the room, leaving Tony and Steve in with Bucky and Amelia.

Amelia’s eyes were wild and animalistic, full of terror and anger.

Bucky moved back to her side and took her hand “It’s okay, darlin’. You remember Steve, right? And this is his friend Tony. They’re the good guys.” Slowly, Amelia seemed to calm down “That’s it, doll. Now, look, outside is a guy who can help you feel better. He’s a doctor.”

Amelia stiffened at the word.

“It’s okay, he’s a good guy too.” Bucky assured her “He helped you when that idiot gave you some medicine. They wanna help you. Will you let them? I won’t leave your side, I promise.”

Slowly Amelia nodded once, sharply and stiffly. 

Bucky sighed in relief and turned to Tony “He can come back in now.” He nodded to the door indicating Dr. Banner.

Tony returned the nod and opened the door letting Bruce back in. He hurried inside and slowly approached Amelia.

“Hey there,” He moved closer “You don’t need to be scared of me. I’m just gonna take some more blood and check your vitals, okay?”

Banner took out a small needle and Amelia quickly moved back again, clutching Bucky’s hand and hyperventilating. 

“It’s okay, doll.” Bucky whispered “Look away, he needs to do this to help you get better.”

Amelia buried her face in Bucky’s shoulder, tears soaking his sleeve. Bruce took the blood quickly, feeling terrible for the whimpers it pulled from her. He finished and put a small bandage on her arm.

“That part’s done, no more needles today, okay? I promise.” Bruce said softly, trying to be kind.

Amelia looked up from Bucky’s shoulder, eyes full of tears and distrust. Bruce felt his heart break. She looked so broken, her eyes were almost literally fractured.

“I-I’m gonna take some vitals now, alright?” He stuttered and grabbed a band to take her blood pressure with.

After he was finished taking all her vitals he noticed her eyes were drooping and she looked very tired.

“I’m done.” He told the group “I think she should get some sleep. Steve, you wanna show your friend to a room?”

“No need.” Bucky sat down in the chair next to Amelia’s bed “I’m staying right here.”

“You need sleep too, Buck.” Steve said sternly. 

“Not right now.” Bucky sighed “First night in a new place, she’s sure to have nightmares. I wanna be here when they happen.”

The others exchanged a long look, having a silent conversation. Bucky was clearly exhausted and needed sleep, they debated knocking him out and making his take a break. But Steve vetoed that idea almost instantly.

“Fine.” Steve finally announced “But I’m staying here too.”

“Whatever you want, punk.” Bucky gave him a tired smile.

Tony and Bruce shrugged before leaving the room, Bruce insisting that they call if there were any changes. Steve took a seat on the other side of Amelia’s bed.

“I can see why you love her.” Steve smiled “She’s very pretty.”

“It’s more than that.” Bucky sighed “She’s kind and she’s been there for me every day for the last two years.”

“Life won’t be easy for you both.” Steve warned “You both have been through so much, she clearly suffers from severe PTSD and, with how light she is and how little she eats, maybe an eating disorder. I can’t even begin to understand any of what you’ve been through.”

“I know, but I feel I have to protect her. It’s been ingrained in my mind since HYDRA partnered us up.” Bucky explained “I can’t explain it, but it’s almost like she keeps me alive and happy. She has been the only light in my world for such a long time.”

“You’ve got me now.” Steve reminded his friend “And we’ll stick together.”

“To the end of the line.”

They shared a long smile and after a while Steve started to doze in his chair. Bucky tried to stay awake for as long as he could but soon was sleeping lightly. After only two hours of sleep, Amelia woke up in a cold sweat, gasping and crying. Bucky jolted awake and gently held her as she wept. 

Steve, who normally slept like a rock, jumped and said “I’m gonna get Bruce and Tony.”

“No!” Amelia gasped “No, please!” Her eyes were screwed shut and tears streaked down her cheeks.

“Shhh, it’s okay, doll. They’ll help you.” Bucky whispered.

Steve was out the door in a second and soon returned with a drowsy looking Bruce and a coffee drinking Tony. Both men’s eyes were droopy and red with tiredness. As they entered Amelia buried her face in Bucky’s chest, still sobbing.

“Hey,” Bruce whispered “What’s wrong?” 

“Nightmare.” Bucky explained “A bad one apparently, she hasn’t stopped crying since she woke up. Something tells me she won’t get any more sleep tonight.”

“What can we do?” Tony asked, his voice tender.

“Get some water, maybe some crackers. She should eat something and water is calming for her.” Bucky ordered.

Tony quickly grabbed a cup and filled it at the sink nearby while Bruce dashed to the kitchen to fetch some crackers.

Tony handed the cup to Bucky who held it out to Amelia “Here, doll, look, can you do the trick?”

“What trick?” Tony and Steve asked together.

Without responding, Amelia raised a shaky hand and moved her fingers slightly, a small ball of water floated out of the cup and into Bucky’s open mouth. He swallowed and gestured for the others to open their mouths too. They did and Amelia sent small water spheres into their mouths slowly.

“That’s some trick.” Steve muttered softly.

“What other powers do you have?” Tony asked, interested.

Amelia looked down and whispered “Light.”

“Light?”

“She can control light, bend it, reflect it, remove it, that sort of thing.” Bucky explained rubbing Amelia’s back, she seemed much calmer now.

“Well, now that we’re up,” Tony sat down at the end of Amelia’s bed “Do you think you can tell us some of what happened to you?”

Amelia shook her head and looked at Steve and Bucky, she made a “You tell them” gesture.

Steve leaned in and whispered to Tony and Bucky whispered the story to Bruce. The two men shared a shocked look before turning to stare at Amelia like they wanted to hug her but were afraid to break her. She shifted uncomfortably under their pitying gazes.

“I’m so sorry.” Bruce said, tears in his throat.

“God!” Tony stood up sharply and started pacing “How could they? Those bastards!”

Amelia shook at his angry voice, Tony noticed and visibly tried to calm himself.

“I’m sorry, Amelia.” He whispered.

“Don’t.” Amelia said in a hushed, bitter voice “Don’t pity me.”

“Of course they don’t pity you, doll.” Bucky moved forward and laid his hand on hers “They’re angry on your behalf.”

“That’s right.” Tony said, lying, he did pity the poor girl laying on the bed before him, he knew Bruce did too. 

“What can we do for you?” Bruce asked quietly.

“No.” Amelia shook her head “Just…please, don’t tell anyone.”

“We won’t.” They promised.


	4. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and snacks happen. Peter meets Bucky and Amelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything from the MCU!!!

They had flown the whole night and the whole day. Finally they reached a large city, full of towers and skyscrapers. Amelia had finally gotten some sleep, so had Bucky and Steve who had been staying up to watch over her every night.

They landed on a tall tower and Bucky lifted Amelia into a wheelchair, she was still to weak to walk safely. He wheeled her down the plane’s exit, following behind Tony, Bruce, and Steve. 

Tony led them to a room on the top floor “This is your room, Amelia. Mr. Bucky, if you want to follow me, I’ll take you to your room.”

“No, I’ll stay here.” Bucky insisted.

“They’re right next door to each other and there’s an interconnecting door.” Tony tried to convince him.

“I’m not leaving her.”

“Fine!” Tony threw up his hands in defeat “Stay here.”

Tony and Bruce left, leaving Steve and Bucky to watch over Amelia. The two men talked quietly as they walked to the elevator and took it down to the lower level to debrief with the rest of the team.

“We’re ba-ack!” Tony shouted as they entered a living room space.

“The science nerds have returned.” Clint teased good-naturedly “Bring us anything?”

“Um,” The men exchanged a glance “Yes, sort of.”

“Really?” Natasha asked, confused “You never bring back souvenirs.”

“Yeah, well, she’s not exactly a souvenir.” Bruce muttered.

Natasha stood up and moved menacingly towards them “Tony Stark, did you kidnap a kid?”

“Not cool, man.” Clint muttered before ducking the popcorn Natasha threw at him.

“No, we didn’t kidnap her. You remember Steve’s old friend? The one he’s always talking about? Bucky.”

“What does Steve’s dead friend have to do with anything?” Natasha asked.

“Well, for one thing, he’s not exactly dead.” Bruce sighed.

“Wait!” Clint shouted and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially “You mean he’s a zombie?”

Natasha smacked the back of her friend’s head. 

“No, he’s alive. He was a HYDRA agent for a while but he escaped two years ago.” Tony told them.

“But you said ‘she’.” Natasha pointed out.

“Yeah, his partner. A girl called Amelia, she’s nineteen now but she spent twelve years with HYDRA.” Bruce explained “The things they did to her…” He shuddered.

“What do you mean?” Natasha’s voice was dangerously low.

“Um…nothing!” Tony shouted, stomping on Bruce’s foot.

“Y-yeah, nothing.” Bruce stammered.

Natasha cocked her head to the side “If you’re sure…but we’ll find out eventually.”

“Look, she and Bucky are upstairs. We’ll introduce you in the morning. And if you hear screaming in the night, don’t worry to much. It’s probably just one of them having a nightmare.”

“Nightmare?” Clint asked “What happened to them?”

“That’s not for us to tell.” Tony sighed.

That night a loud scream pierced the air, making everyone, except for Thor who slept like a rock, jump from their beds in fighting position. They rushed to the room the screams were coming from and stopped in their tracks when they saw the Winter Soldier being cradled in the arms of a young girl. They both looked up when the door opened and they instinctively scooted back slightly at the sight of all the people.

Natasha was the first to approach the duo “Hey, you must be Amelia and Bucky, I’m Natasha. Can we do anything to help?”

The girl, Amelia, shook her head for a moment then seemed to think before whispering “Water?”

“Of course.” Natasha turned around slowly and said to Clint “Get some water.”

He nodded and ran out to get the drink. Before long he was back with a small cup and he handed it to Natasha.

“Here you go.” Natasha slowly approached the two and tried to hand the cup to Amelia.

But Amelia backed up, still holding the man. Instead, Natasha placed the cup on the bedside table and backed up.

“Thank you.” Amelia breathed.

Everyone watched as Amelia raised one hand and a small bubble of water floated out of the cup. This made everyone except for Tony and Bruce gasp. Amelia floated the ball of liquid towards Bucky’s mouth which he willingly opened and swallowed the bit of water.

“How…?” Clint’s jaw was on the ground, watching in awe as she gave droplet after droplet to the metal armed man.

Soon, Bucky was much calmer and stood up “I’m sorry if I woke you.” He murmured.

“Don’t be sorry.” Tony said “You warned us that you get nightmares in new places, both of you.”

“Well,” Clint sighed “It looks like we’re all up now. Anybody hungry?”

Everyone nodded and Bruce turned to Bucky and Amelia “Are you hungry?” He asked kindly.

Bucky and Amelia shared a look before Bucky said “I suppose.”

“Follow us.” Tony said. 

They led the two down to the kitchen and Amelia stared around in wonder.

“She loves cooking.” Bucky smiled down at her.

“Do you wanna help me make some sandwiches?” Bruce asked. 

She nodded slowly and followed him to the table. Bucky sat down at the table, watching Amelia as the others talked.

“You okay, pal?” Steve asked, sitting down next to his friend “You seem distracted.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Bucky sighed “It’s just…it’s just been a while since I had a nightmare like that.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Bucky said sharply “No, thank you, Steve.”

“Sandwiches are ready.” Bruce called. 

The door burst open and Thor stood in the doorway “I smelt the sweet aroma of food!” He shouted.

Amelia jumped and cowered slightly. Bucky moved in front of her protectively. 

Thor noticed the new man “And who are you?” He asked.

“Bucky, Bucky Barns.” Bucky introduced himself still in a protective stance.

But Thor stood taller than him and spotted Amelia over his shoulder.

“Hello.” He boomed “I am Thor, God of Thunder.”

Amelia trembled at his loud voice but straightened up and gave a weak smile. 

“Hello.” She said, her voice very quiet.

“You need not fear me, little one.” Thor said, softening his voice “I mean you no harm.”

Amelia nodded. Bucky slowly relaxed, realizing that Thor really was harmless. But he stayed defensive. This caught everyone’s attention and Natasha took the leap.

“So,” She began “What exactly happened to you two? You seem very protective towards her.” She nodded at Bucky.

Bucky and Amelia exchanged a glance and Amelia sighed before nodding.

“We were prisoners of HYDRA.” Bucky explained “I was the Winter Soldier and Amelia was called Subject Artemis. We were experimented on and tortured. Amelia had it worse than I did.”

“Don’t say that.” Amelia whispered “Don’t minimize your experiences.” She put a small hand on his metal one.

“Why do you say that?” Natasha asked, curiously.

The two shared a look and had a silent conversation before Amelia gave a deep sigh and nodded.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked.

“We’ll be living with them, for the moment at least. They deserve to know.” Amelia whispered.

“Alright.” Bucky nodded and turned to the rest of the group “Steve, Stark, and Dr. Banner already know our story. So it seems only fair that we tell you all as well.”

“Well?” Clint asked impatiently “Don’t keep us in suspense.”

“Amelia was a test subject for HYDRA for a long time. After several years of injections and tests the guards got sick of that form of torture. They…well…they started to sexually assault her.” Bucky said the last bit softly.

“What?” Natasha breathed.

She had been through a lot of torture herself, but never anything like that. Her heart went out to the poor girl who sat, staring down at her hands, fidgeting.

“Oh, my God.” Clint breathed “Is it…? Is it okay if I touch your hand?”

Amelia’s head jerked up and she stared at Clint, slowly she nodded. 

Clint reached out across the table and gently took her hand “I’m sorry you had to endure that.” He whispered.

Bucky stared at the tender scene before him and smiled, pushing down the protective urge that rose up in his chest. They were good people here and maybe they’d be safe.

Peter Parker swung through the window to Avenger’s Tower making Mr. Stark jump and drop his coffee.

“Kid!” He shouted “Why can’t you use the door?” He asked more calmly.

“I call the window the ‘Peter door’” Peter defended “It’s faster.”

“That may be, but we have some new people here and they’re very jumpy. Go through the wrong window and you may find yourself with a metal arm to your neck.” Tony warned, dabbing at the coffee stain on his shirt.

“What are you talking about, Mr. Stark?” Peter looked at his mentor like he was crazy “A metal arm?”

“You haven’t met them yet, I guess now’s as good a time as any.” Tony shrugged and called out “JARVIS! Can you ask Barns and Amelia to come to the lab?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” JARVIS’s voice replied.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and a voice shouted “If this is some kind of prank, Stark, I will kill you. You know I can!”

“It’s not a prank.” Mr. Stark rolled his eyes at Peter “There’s someone I want you both to meet.”

The door swung open and there was nobody there. Then two heads peaked around the frame and Peter held back a chuckle. 

“What?” Mr. Stark asked, offended “Don’t you trust me?”

“No.” The two people answered together immediately before walking into the room.

Tony paused then shrugged “Probably smart.” He turned to Peter “This is Peter Parker, aka Spiderman. Parker, this is Bucky and Amelia. We found them in Romania a few days ago.”

“Nice to meet you.” Peter held out his hand and Bucky stared at it cautiously.

Then Peter noticed the metal arm hanging at the tall man’s side. So that’s what Mr. Stark had meant. Slowly Bucky reached out and shook his hand as gently as he could. The metal was cold under Peter’s fingers and he resisted the urge to shiver. Bucky quickly let go. 

Peter stared at the girl, slightly behind Bucky. She was absolutely beautiful. Her pale blonde hair was chopped short at her chin, her eyes were bluer than the ocean, and her skin was pale and pink. But she looked very thin and unhealthy.

“Uh, hi?” Peter said and stuck out his hand.

She stared at it for a long moment before reaching out and gently shaking his hand. Her hand was warm and soft, but calloused from hard work. She drew it back quickly and shivered.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked worriedly.

“She’s fine.” Bucky said coldly “Don’t worry about her.” He wrapped an arm around her gently in a fatherly manner.

Peter’s eyes widened. Was Amelia Bucky’s daughter? No way, they looked nothing alike.

“Is she your daughter?” He asked anyway.

Bucky laughed loudly “No.” He said, wiping his eyes “No, she’s not my daughter. She’s my partner.”

“Partner?”

“We were…prisoners of HYDRA. They paired us up and trained us to be an assassin team.” Bucky said slowly.

“Oh.” Was all Peter could say.

“It’s a long story, kid.” Tony sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1871 words


End file.
